Sleepover of Torture
by Tornado 666
Summary: I got bored and decided to have a sleepover. LOTS OF TORTURE! REAL CHAPTER 7
1. Default Chapter

Tornado: Hiya peps!  I was insanely bored so I decided to write this fic!

Dark Tornado: When she says she was bored she means she was on a sugar high.

Tornado: Will you shut the hell up?  Where's Kaiba?

Kaiba: Right here.

Tornado: Do the disclaimer.

Kaiba: I don't wanna.

Tornado & DT: DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER! *flames start to form around them*

Kaiba: *cowering in fear* Tornado doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters.

Tornado: Why are good disclaimers so hard to find?

            Normal day at Tornado's house except the inhabitants are bored out of their minds!  Tornado and her yami are in their room staring off into space with nothing to do.

Tornado: DT, are you bored?

DT: No, I'm just sitting around with absolutely nothing to do, listening to my messed up hikari ask me if I'm bored.

Tornado: Me too.

DT: Any bright ideas?

Tornado: Why don't we have a sleepover?

DT: With who?  All of our friends are on vacation in some far off place.

Tornado: Not all of them.  Fire Chic got home yesterday.

DT: No offense hikari, but a sleepover's not fun with just three people.  Not even truth or dare can be fun without at least five or six.

Tornado: We can invite the Yu-Gi-Oh cast.

DT: Why would they come to our sleepover?

Tornado: Because I'll make them.

DT: How?

Tornado: With my authoress powers! *Earth shakes, thunder booms, and cast appear from thin air*  Walla!

DT: That could come in handy some time soon.

Kaiba: So have you come to torture us again?

DT & Tornado: Now why would we do that? -__~

Kaiba: *to group* Welcome to your own personal hell!

Cast: 0.0!

DT: LIAR! *thunder booms* *looks around sheepishly* hehehe!

Tornado: O.O;  Excuse my yami she's very psycho.

YMarik & Bakura: Did you say psycho?

Everyone except DT, YMarik, & Bakura: *Sweatdrop*

Those mentioned: What?

Tornado: Anyway, I summoned you here because I was bored and needed some fun, so we're having a sleepover!  ^___^

Joey & Tristan: Is there going to be food?

Everyone except those mentioned: *sweatdrop*

Tornado: Shit! I forgot to call Fire Chic!

Joey, Tristan, & Marik: Fire _Chic_?

DT & Tornado: Touch her and you DIE!!! *flames form around the two*

Boys: *cower in fear*  We won't!

            Doorbell rings.  Tornado goes to get it, but she's still staring at the boys.  Opens the door and spots Fire Chic.  Girls have a brief reunion.

Tornado: You came just in time!

FC: Why?

Tornado: We're having a sleepover with the Yu-Gi-Oh gang!

FC: ^___^ Are Kaiba, Ryou, and Yami here?

Tornado: Yepper!  I get dibs on Kaiba!

FC: Fine, but I get the others!

Tornado: Knock yourself out.

FC:*bolts in the house and starts glomping Ryou, Yami, and Kaiba* Yeah!  Tornado, you're the BEST!

Tornado: GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF KAIBA! *evil look on her face*

FC: *does as she's told* 

Tornado: *normal again* I try to be the best! ^___^

Yami: *whispers to FC* Is she always like this?  
  


FC: Only when people touch her stuff.

Kaiba: Is this party going anywhere?  Because if not I'm leaving.

DT: *smiles maliciously, and whispers to Kaiba* My hikari took the time and effort to bring you here.  Now you're ass is staying if I have to tie you up to a chair while threatening to cut your balls off.  The only thing that can save you from that is staying on my good side like you are now, and possibly the grace of my light.

Kaiba: O.O!  On second thought I think I'll stay.

Joey: Kaiba's scared!

DT: *goes over and threaten him with the same thing*

Joey: O.O! Shutting up now!

YMarik & Bakura:  What did you threaten them with?

DT: *whispers in their ears*

Both: *smile mischievously* EVIL!

Tornado: Let's get this party started before DT comes up with another idea.

Everyone: *nods in agreement, especially Joey and Kaiba*

Tornado: Well how is it?

Kaiba: Sucks.

DT: You know I'm not afraid to do what I threatened in the fic.

Kaiba: O.O I mean it was great!

DT: That's what I thought.  R&R before my hikari goes nuts.


	2. Torture, evil laughs, and Bakura saying ...

Tornado: Hi again.  I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.  I know that it was kinda boring, but it's only the beginning.

DT: Yeah I LOVED it though!

Tornado: You loved because you got to be mean and evil to Seto!

Seto: So it's Seto, not Kaiba?

Tornado: I decided to drop Kaiba.  Will you do the honors?

Seto: Why do I have to do the disclaimer?

Tornado: Because if you don't I'll set DT on you.

DT: *looks menacing*

Seto: O.O Tornado doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Tornado: If I did you'd be the main character, and you'd have a girlfriend.

Seto: Why don't I have a girlfriend in the show?

DT: Because you're supposed to be an evil bastard. 

Seto: -___- Just get on with the fic

            We left off just after DT threatened the boys (poor Kaiba, Joey deserved it!)  Now the group is hanging in the kitchen wondering what to do.

FC: Why don't we play a game?

Everyone: What kind of game?

FC: The evil kind!

DT, Bakura, & YMarik: Continue.

FC: Truth or dare!

Everyone: Yeah! Something to do!

Tornado: Let's go in the living room, it's big enough.

            They traipsed into the living room.  DT, Bakura, & YMarik sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, FC, Yami, & Ryou sat on the sofa, Tristan, Marik, & Joey sat on the floor in front of the sofa, Kaiba and Tornado sat on the love seat, and Yugi & Tea sat beside the love seat.

FC: I'll go first since it was my idea to do this.  Bakura, truth or dare?

Bakura: Dare, I ain't afraid.

FC: I dare you to say something friendly to Yami!

Bakura: Uh, how's the, uh, weather?

Tornado: How's the weather that's the best you can come up with?

Bakura: Shut up! I'm evil remember!  Kaiba, truth or dare?

Seto: Truth.

Bakura: Wuss.  Did you practice your evil laugh?

Seto: Why?

Bakura: I just wanted to know if you could teach me because people don't think I'm scary enough.

Seto: Actually, Dark Tornado taught me.  She said my original laugh, like the one I used at Duelist Kingdom, made me sound like I was constipated.

Bakura: Too true.  DT you'll have to teach me how to do that then.

DT: I can teach you a lot of other things as well. -__~

Seto: Okay then. Mutt, truth or dare.

Joey: Dare!  I'm not scared like you are!

Seto: Perhaps, but I'll take being a coward over being stupid any day.  My dare to you is that you have to dress in a dog costume, crawl to Mai's house, knock on her door, and when she answers it you have to act like a perverted freak. 

Joey: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Do I have to?

DT: Joey, I'd take this humiliation unless you want to be missing some assets.

Bakura, YMarik, Marik, & Seto: * laugh evilly* 

DT: the only thing that's saving you, Kaiba is my hikari!

Tornado: Don't touch him!  Joey, you have to do the dare.

Joey: *grumbles, but does it anyway*

            Gang gets up and follows with their cameras, hiding in the shadows until they reach Mai's house. Joey knocks on the door, and Mai answers it.

Mai: Joey what are you doing here? And why are you in that outfit?

Joey: Come here baby; let's go out back and [beep] 'til morning!

Mai: *screams in disgust and starts kicking him in the balls until he collapses, and slams the door on him*

Everyone except Joey: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Tornado: Tristan, Yugi, drag him back, and wake him up when you get there.

Mentioned: *Do their chore still snickering* Joey, you're going to hurt even worse tomorrow.

Tornado: Well Seto is it any better?

Seto: *still in fits of laughter* You are officially the most wonderful evil person on the face of the earth, and you're my best friend.

Tornado: Just your best friend?

Seto: Did I say friend?  I meant girlfriend.

Tornado: YEAH!!! ^____^  

Seto: Please read and review so more torture happens!


	3. Revenge, sympathy, striaght, and WHAT?

Tornado: Hi again!  Okay, I received one review from sonicshadowfreak urging me to continue with this fic!  *gets a proud, teary-eyed look* I feel so happy when people say that my writing is good.  Thank you so much!  If you have any dares or requests to be in the fic don't be shy to let me know because I would only be happy to comply with my reviewers.

DT:  Excuse my hikari she just gets a little emotional when people compliment her.  *drops her voice* She doesn't receive a lot of them.  Writing is the only thing that she can do correctly and she takes pride in her work. I'm just glad that she's dating Kaiba so she can rub it in her enemies' faces that she's dating a rich billionaire.

Tornado: Yeah!  It's been awesome going out for pizza, spotting girls drooling over my date only to find me kissing him over pizza.  All because I didn't save Joey's butt in the last chapter.

Seto: *walks into view and starts hugging Tornado* 

Tornado: ^___^ Love yah!

Seto: Love yah too. *starts making out with Tornado*

Tornado: *breaks apart* After the fic we can go up to my room. ^___~ 

Seto: ^__^ Would you like me to do the disclaimer, honey?

Tornado: If you'd please.

Seto: *still holding Tornado* Tornado doesn't own anything except herself and her yami.  Which is quite unfortunate because I'd be rid of the stupid mutt and his fire hydrant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we left, the group was just heading back to the house after Joey was violated.   The gang is now back at the house and is in their original seats.  Joey is still holding his groin area, and Seto is still erupting in the occasional fit of laughter only to have Tornado, DT, YMarik, Bakura,& Tristan follow the suit.  One fit led to another until they finally were able to control their snickers.

Tornado: Joey it's your turn.

Joey: *grumbles about not being able to get Kaiba directly back* *eyes light up having thought of an idea* [1] Tornado, truth or dare?

Tornado: I'm not afraid of you, DARE!

Joey: *grins evilly* I dare you to strip to your bra and panties, and come sit on my lap for the rest of the game!

Tornado: O.O!!!! You want me to do what?

DT& Kaiba: *stand up and look threatening at Joey*

Joey: Either that or you strip completely naked for the rest of the game.

Tornado: .!!! Fine I'll do it. *strips and goes to sit on Joey's lap*

Joey:*grins at Kaiba who is staring threateningly at him* I'll take good care of her. 

Seto: You'd better! And keep your hands where I can see them or you may not have them and you'll never be able to enjoy pleasure again!  Right, DT?

DT: *still pissed* Damn straight. I'll allow Seto to do the mutilation then I'll sic Devil on him.

Everyone except Tornado, DT, & Seto: Who's Devil?

Seto: *looks pale* Her over protective wolf that nearly killed me the first time I touched her.

Cast: O.O!!!!!

Tornado: Marik, truth or dare?

Marik: *debates* Truth.

Tornado: Thought so, why are you sitting directly in front of FC when she clearly likes Yami and Ryou better?

Marik: *looks thoughtful*[2] Well, I would be sitting in front of you, but Kaiba'd kill me.

Seto: Damn right I would!!

Marik: And FC is pretty too, so I thought I might as well sit here seeing as nobody likes me in this fic.

FC: Marik, you're cute, but I like Ryou and Yami better.  Sorry. *gives Marik a hug*

Marik: That's okay, I understand, but thanks for the hug anyway.

FC: You're welcome.

Tornado: Marik, I agree with FC only I think that Seto's cuter *gives him a hug as well* Maybe one of your fans will come and rescue you.  There at least is one out their that thinks you're #1.

Marik: Thanks, Tornado.  Pharaoh, truth or dare?

Yami: Truth.

Marik: Is it true that you and Yugi are a couple?

Yami: *baffled* Who's been saying that?

Marik: Lots of people.

Yami: I am a pharaoh.  Pharaohs should be straight!  AND THAT'S JUST WHAT I AM!!!!!

Everyone: O.O

Yami: Psychopath, truth or dare?

DT, Bakura, &YMarik: Which one?

Yami:\/____\/ Not the Tomb robber and not the threatening yami.

DT & YMarik: Which one?

Yami:*fuming*  THE ONLY ONE THE DOESN'T WANT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!!! 

YMarik: Dare.

Yami:*gets up and walks over to him* I dare you to… *whispers in his ear*

YMarik:*pales* What?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tornado: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I ran out of ideas.

DT: She spent a long time on this so she's really bummed about getting writers block.  

Seto: Tornado got writer's block?

Tornado:*nods sadly and sobs on his shoulder*

DT: We REALLY need your suggestions.  We don't really care if it's evil or nice, but do keep in mind that it is a sleepover of torture.

Seto:*still comforting Tornado* Tornado, I'm sure the reviewers will help.  Stop crying please.

Tornado:*still sobbing on Seto mumbles something that only DT heard*

DT: She said for someone to send their love and regards to Marik because he's feeling so left out.

Marik: *appears* Yes please do! *spots Tornado sobbing*  What's wrong?

DT: She got writer's block.

Marik: That's the worst thing for an authoress! *goes and comforts Tornado*

Tornado: Why did this happen to me?

Seto & Marik: *look at each other and continue to comfort her*

DT: Please review with your suggestions before my hikari dehydrates herself from crying so much.  And send your love to any character you wish.  If you want to be in the fic, don't be shy come right out and ask.  Fire Chic did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[1] Don't think that it's possible but oh well

[2]Cute image, eh?


	4. More guests, Chinese sluts, the wrath of...

Tornado: Hey everybody!  I'm back without writer's block!  

DT: This is a story that you have to hear.  Okay, I'm sleeping and it's like two AM.  The next thing I hear is "Holy Shit, I have an idea!"  At TWO AM!  My DAMNED HIKARI WAS UP AT TWO AM WRITING THIS WHOLE CHAPTER DOWN BECAUSE SHE WAS AFRIAD THAT SHE'D FORGET IT ALL!  Unbelievable.

Seto: Well, at least it wasn't permanent.

DT: But it was TWO AM!

Tornado: DT, I wasn't throwing a hissy fit when you were up talking to YMarik and Bakura until four AM now was I?

DT: *blushes* No, But Tornado doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh cast because shit would hit the fan if she did.

Tornado: What's that supposed to mean?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            When had to depart the game was just getting good.  Yami just dared Marik to… well we don't know… yet.

Marik: I can't do that!  That's just sick!

Yami: It's a dare you have to do it.

Marik: Tornado can I get a ruling here?

Tornado: What's the dare?

Marik: *comes over and whispers it in her ear* 

Tornado: *pales* I need a second opinion.  DT, get over here!

DT: *listens and pales, but laughs & nods her head*

Tornado: Marik, you have fans, it just that none of them are here to over-rule my decision.  You're doing it.  

Marik: But what did I do to deserve this?  I never tried to hurt you or anything!  That was YMarik!

Yami: True, but you were his vessel.  So therefore you both must be punished.

Marik: Is this how you ruled Egypt?  Because if it is this method sucks monkey balls!

YMarik: Will you stop griping and tell us what the dare is?

Marik: *takes a deep breath* You and I have to go out in public acting like a couple, which includes at least one kiss.  We also have to tell Isis that we want to have a three-some with her.

YMarik: *pales as well* There is NO WAY that I am acting like your boyfriend.  Let alone telling Isis that we want a three-way!  There's only one way that I want a three-way.  That's if both DT and Tornado are in bed with me.  OPPS!

Seto: *pissed is an understatement* You. Are. Dead. Meat! *lunges at YMarik*

Tornado: Seto!  As much as I'd love to let you do it, we need him for thorough enjoyment of this dare.  

Seto: *grumbles, but sits down*

YMarik: *relieved* For a minute there I thought that he was going to kill me!

Cast: He was! Do the dare!

YMarik & Marik: All right.

The boys walk out of the house holding hands, and begin their walk to Isis's house.  Upon arrival, the two of them begin kissing on the doorstep, hoping not to let Isis see before ringing the bell.  Little did they know that Tornado and Kaiba (still pissed off because of what YMarik said) snuck around back and told Isis that there was something wrong with Marik.  She scrambled out the front door just in time for her to see them start kissing.

Isis:  O.O MARIK!  YOU'RE GAY?!?!?!?

YMarik: Hi, uh, Isis, we were, uh, just wondering if you wanted to have a three-some.

Isis: YOU CURSED OLD JACKASS!  YOU FOUL, EVIL, BAD EXCUSE FOR A YAMI!  YOU'VE TURNED HIM!

YMarik: So do you want to or not?  Marik said you're into this kind of thing.

Isis: *so pissed every word in the dictionary couldn't express how mad she was* GET THE [beep] OUT OF MY [beeping] HOUSE YOU [beeping] [beepers] AND IF YOU EVER COME BACK, I SWEAR TO [beeping] RA I'LL [beeping] KILL BOTH OF YOU [beepers]!!!!!! *slams the door so hard that the glass around it all shatters* AND YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT!

YMarik: I think that went really well don't you?

Marik: You have one second to get out of my sight before I kill you.

YMarik: *takes off down the street to be followed by the cast*

Tornado & Seto: We are evil. *high-five*

            The group arrives back at the house with Marik still fuming over what YMarik had said about him when the doorbell rings.  Tornado jumps off of Joey's lap to get it.   She opens the door to reveal six people standing in the doorway.  

Tornado: Hey I was wondering when you all would get here.  You missed a great dare.

All: No we saw you guys sneaking away so we decided to follow.

Tornado: Good than you didn't miss a thing.  Come on in. *allows the door occupants to enter* *points to first person* This is Ratha Ryou Aree. This is Dark Angel. *points to second occupant* This is Silver and her yami, Silvercrystal. This is sonicshadowfreak.  And finally this is Kaiba-Girl.

Mentioned: HI!

Tornado: Now, Kaiba-Girl, lately I have been having this teeny problem with fan girls peeking in my window to see if Kaiba's alone.  So I need a favor.  Do you think that you could sit next to him on the love seat?

K-G: Of course I could!  Don't worry I won't take him, but I'll settle for Joey any day.

Tornado: I'd gladly give him to you, but I have a dare to.  Hence why I'm in my bra and underwear.  So you guys can find a seat anywhere you want.

            Ratha Ryou Aree sat on the arm of the sofa next to Ryou.  Dark Angel, sonicshadowfreak, Silver, and Silvercrystal on the opposite wall of the fireplace.  And K-G sat down next to Seto on the love seat.

Marik: Now that we're situated, YMarik, truth or dare?

YMarik: I know this is stupid, but dare!

Marik:  I dare you to prank phone call a Chinese joint.

YMarik: Couldn't you think of anything better to do?  I do this for fun when I'm horny!

Everyone: TMI! TMI!

YMarik: *already has the number dialed**puts on speaker phone*

Chinese Guy: *in a Chinese accent* How are you? This is Harem's Dragon.  How can I be of service?

YMarik: *in a seductive voice* Yes, this is Harry Balls; I need some hot and spicy Chinese boys delivered to my _Playboy_ mansion on the double.

CG: So hot and spicy Chinese boys?  Very good choice!  Would you like anything else?

YMarik: Yes, how about you deliver it personally?  I always like a sexy man delivering my _entertainment!_

CG: Yes, yes I'll get on that right away.  *hangs up*

Cast: O.O What kind of Chinese joint did you call?  The slut-boy service?

YMarik: That dumb-shit didn't even ask for my address. Anyway, Joey truth or dare?

Joey: Dare!

YMarik: *grins evilly* I dare you to go back to Mai's house dressed in that same dog suit and act all horny and shit.

Joey: Why is everybody picking on me?  Kaiba-Girl can't you help me?

K-G: Joey you know my priorities.  If it makes Seto happy I'm not over-ruling it.  

Joey: Damn!

            Joey put on the dog costume and began the humiliating walk for the second time that night.  The rest of the guests followed closely behind with their cameras out for the second time that night.  Joey came up to Mai's house and knocked on the door. She answered it again.  

Mai: Joey why are you back here dressed like that?  What is going on?

Joey: Mai I'm so horny right now I don't know what to do.  Come on baby let's [beep] right here on the street.  Come on you cheap slut!  You know that you want me!

Mai: That's it! Joseph Wheeler you are so going down! *kicks him in the nuts again until he passes out, than slams the door catching his finger in the process*

Tristan & Yugi: *carry Joey back to the house like they did before* 

            Back at the house the gang is still busting into the occasional fits of laughter lead by Kaiba, and everyone except Tea and Joey were laughing.  Once they settled down, Joey continued on with the game.

Joey: Kaiba, truth or dare?

Seto: Truth.

Joey: Big baby. *hands start sliding toward Tornado's rear*

Seto: I'm not stupid.  Hey! Watch where those hands are going Wheeler! 

Joey: Shit. *hands return to normal position* How did you really get all of your money.

Seto: You would believe me if I told you.

Joey: Try me.

Seto: Well, this is unknown to anyone in the public, and if anyone present here leaks it, you'll be getting a visit from me to your house and more than likely I'll have a knife or a gun close at hand, but my _step_father (who adopted Mokuba and I when we were ten) owned a prostitute service on top of Kaiba Corp.  So that increased the pay by I don't know how much.  When I found out about it I killed him.   

Joey: O.O You killed a guy when you were ten?

Seto: No. I was twelve.

Joey: Ah.  Even scarier.  Perfect blackmail.

Seto: Not as perfect as the pictures your sweet, innocent sister got of you masturbating to a picture Mai.

Joey: O.O Damn! I thought I had the door closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto: For the record, Tornado is the holder of those pictures not me.

Tornado: Yeah so don't get any wrong ideas.  Thanx to my reviewers for giving me some cool ideas.  Well, mainly Kaiba-Girl, but that's not the point.  I couldn't have a fic without my reviewers.

DT: You know I think that there aren't as many Marik fans out there as we thought.  Still nobody has sent love to Marik.  Oh well.  He's got his sister to deal with. 

Isis:*just appears* Why was Marik acting like that at my house?

Tornado& DT: Because Yami dared him to.

Isis:*pissed* YAMI DARED HIM TO DO THAT?!  WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM! *stomps off to find Yami*

Tornado: You get the feeling that we shouldn't have told her that?

All:*look at each other* nah!

            Suddenly yami runs in front of them with nothing but his boxers on.

All: O.O  Yami what are you doing?

Yami: Hide me Isis is after me.  Some how she found out that I was the one who dared Marik to say those things to her.

DT: Why are you only wearing your boxers?

Yami: Because she grabbed my clothes when I dodged her and ripped them off in the process.

All: Ah!

Isis: YAMI GET BACK HERE I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET!

Yami: *takes off to be followed by Isis*

Isis: *chases Yami back and forth*

All: *watch them go back and forth* Poor Yami.  NOT! 


	5. Soap operas, tennis balls, and a cracked...

Tornado: Hey peeps!  I just wanted to let you know that anyone who is in the fic currently will be staying in the fic unless they specifically ask to be removed.  There is one thing that I would like to know though: I want to know who your favorite bishie is.  

DT: Yes, and finally Marik got love sent to him from two people: Seto-Yugi's Grl and Siryn in the Shadows.

Marik: Yeah!  I do have fans!

Seto: I have more fans than you do.

Marik: Nuh-uh!

Seto: Uh-huh!

Marik: Nuh-uh!

Seto: We could argue this all day long, but it would still remain that I do have more fan girls.

Marik: Whatever. Tornado doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh by the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            We just had some major forms of TMI in our last chapter.  Now everybody is sitting in their seats stunned by the things that were said.

DT: Can we just continue with the game?

Seto: Yeah.  Okay, Kaiba-Girl, truth or dare?

K-G: Dare!

Seto: I dare you to call AOL and demand.

K-G: What kind of service though, be more specific.

Seto: Make it interesting.

K-G: *thinks a bit* Okay, I have the perfect idea. *grabs the phone* *dials AOL's number*

AOL Woman: Hello this is Imma Bitch, how may I help you?

K-G: Yes, I just wanted to say that your porno sights suck.  I can never get any good porn when I search through AOL, but when I go to MSN there are about ten better sights on there.

IB: Ma'am we're not responsible for the sights that you view on our website. 

K-G: One other thing, your parental controls suck Yami's balls.

IB: Suck whose balls?

K-G: You've never heard of the powerful pharaoh of Egypt?

IB: No, and I studied Egyptology in college, none of the texts metioned a pharaoh named Yami.    
  


Yami:*grabs the phone from K-G* THAN YOU NEED NEW TEXT BOOKS MS. BITCH! BECAUSE I WAS THE BEST PHARAOH THAT THERE EVER WAS!

IB: Oh now I know who you're talking about.  That stupid pharaoh that thought he was the greatest ruler of all just because he had this stupid millennium puzzle that didn't do anything except hang around his neck.  Isn't he also the one that "trapped" all of the make-believe monsters away into stone tablets?

K-G:*grabs the phone back from Yami* That would be the one.  Well he was sealed into the millennium puzzle and now shares a body with the world champion of Duel Monsters.

IB: Poor guy.  He's stuck with a disillusioned cracked-up old pharaoh that's seen better ages.  Isn't he like all wrinkled and stuff?

K-G: No, he looks like he's sixteen years old.

IB: I saw a carving of him in the Domino Museum, and oh baby he was hot.  Egotistical, but hot all the same.

K-G: Like you said though that was a carving.  He's hideous in person.

IB: You know what, our porno sights really do suck.  I'll get right on trying to get us some good porno for you.  Thank you for alerting us.

K-G: Good-bye. *hangs up* Was that interesting enough?

Tornado: I'm not the only one that thinks Yami's a crack-up pot-leaf headed old disillusioned pharaoh.

Yami: The monsters were real dammit!

YMarik & Bakura: We know Yami, we know.

K-G: Okay it's time for me to dare.  Dark Angel, truth or dare?

DA: Dare.

K-G: I dare you to ask Marik what his favorite soap opera is.

DA: That's a good question, Marik what is your favorite soap opera?

Marik: Do I look like the kind of guy that watches soap operas? 

YMarik: He likes to watch Days of Our Lives.

Marik: YMARIK!  Why did you tell them that?

YMarik: Because I wanted to.

Marik: Well at least I don't watch Dexter's Laboratory.

YMarik: Hey, the guy reminds me of me.

Tornado: Yeah, that's what I think too.

Marik: You watch Dexter's Laboratory?

Tornado: No DT does.

Marik: Two psychotic yamis watch the same stupid child's show?

Bakura: Don't you be dissing Dexter's Laboratory!

Tornado: Make that three psychotic yamis.

DA: I have a dare!  Can I go! Can I go!

Tornado: Sure, shoot.

DA: Bakura, I dare you to throw a tennis ball at Yami's crotch.

Bakura: WAHOOO!!!!!  I've wanted to do that for five thousand years!

DA: Here you go. *tosses Bakura a tennis ball*

Bakura:*does something that nobody can see*  Here I go! *launches the ball at yami as hard as he possibly can* *hits its mark*

Yami:*doubles over in pain*  Dear Ra, help me.*passes out* 

Bakura: J J J ^___^ J J J  That was so much fun.  I want to do it again.

Tornado:*picks up the tennis ball* Why is it so heavy Bakura?

Bakura: Because I injected mercury into it.

Tornado: Oh.

Bakura: It's my turn.  Joey truth or dare?

Joey: Dare.

Bakura: I dare you to do Kaiba's dare from the beginning, except this time you have to do it to Serenity. 

Joey: WHAT? THERE'S NO WAY I'M DOING THAT TO MY OWN SISTER!  CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT SHE'D THINK OF ME?

Tornado: Joey, it's a dare, and I want to see it done.  

K-G: I'll smooth things over with her than Joey.

Joey: Do I get a punishment?

Bakura: You have to make-out with Kaiba.

Joey: I think I'll do the dare.

            The gets up for the third time that night, and heads out to Serenity's place with Joey as the leader.  He went up to her door and knocked on it.  Serenity answered the door immediately.

Serenity: Hey, big brother, what are you doing here dressed like that?

Joey:*gulps* Serenity, why don't you let me in so we can screw on the kitchen counter.

Serenity: O.O What?

Joey: You look so sexy standing there looking all surprised by this.  Come on, let's get it on right now.

Serenity: Joey, here's a hundred bucks, call a slut service and get one of them to do you in, not your own sister.

Joey: But none of them will be as good as you.  I won't get that rush of knowing that I'm [beeping] my own sister and nobody knows it.

Serenity: Joey, you need help very badly.  Perhaps you should look into sex therapy.

Joey: Would you like to give me it right now? *licks his lips, and moves closer to Serenity*

Serenity: That does I tried to be patient with you, but now you pissed me off! Take this! *kicks him in the ball several times before slamming the door on him*

Yami:*hurries over to pick him up* I know how you feel.  Mine are going to hurt like hell tomorrow.

            The gang walked/rolled from laughing so hard, home where they got settled back into their seats.  Even Tea joined in on the giggle fits.

Joey: Tea! I thought that you'd be the only one that wasn't laughing at me.

Tea: Sorry, Joey, but it was too funny not to laugh at.  Why did you make more of an effort there than you did at Mai's?

Joey: Because Mai can do a lot worse damage than Serenity can.  And because I didn't want anybody saying that I didn't try and I had to kiss Kaiba.

Tea: Yeah, right.

Joey: Tea truth or dare?

Tea: Dare.

Joey: I dare you to eat Meow Mix.

Tea: EWWE, GROSS!  Can I get a ruling?

Tornado: Tea, Marik and Joey had to act horny to their sisters, do you honestly think that I'm going to switch this dare just because you have to eat cat food?

Tea: I had my hopes.  
  
Tornado: Dream on, and eat up. *makes bowel appear*

Tea:*grabs a handful and eats it*  You know, this isn't half bad.

YMarik: Let me try. *eats some*  That's actually pretty good. *grabs the bowel from Tea and chows down*

Cast: O.O Okay then.

Tea: Yami, truth or dare?

Yami: /Tea's pretty nice/ Dare.

Tea: I dare you to dance and sing "Opps I Did It Again"

Yami: But you're the nice one here?

Tea: I've had fantasies about you doing it, and I seized my opportunity to see it in reality.

Yami: Ra help me. *music comes on* *sings in tone deaf voice*

::Opps, I did it again::

::I Played with your heart, got lost in the game::

::Opps, you think I'm in love::

::Is it from above::

::I'm not that innocent::

Cast: Shut up you're the worst singer I've ever heard!

Tea: Wow, he's so hot.

Yami: Why is everybody always picking on me?  (AN- Don't own Limp Bizkit)

Tornado: Because you're fun to pick on.

Yami: Let's see, who hasn't gone yet.  Silver, truth or dare?

Silver: Dare.

Yami: I dare you to do a strip dance on the table.

Tornado: No way, Yami.  You can do that to me, DT, or one of the cast members, but I can't allow you to do that to a reviewer.

Fire Chic: I'll do it.

Tornado: You will?

FC: If you and DT do it with me.

Tornado: I'm in my bra and underwear already. 

FC: So get dressed and do it.

Tornado: I don't know…

Seto: Please, Tornado.

Tornado: Okay.*gets dressed* DT you're doing it too.

DT: Have I ever passed up an opportunity to take off my clothes in a guy's presence?

Tornado & FC: Good point.

            The three girls got up onto the table.  Lights go out and a strobe light replaces it.  Rave type music starts to play.  Girls start taking off their clothes, but stop once they're in their undergarments.  The girls get down, and return to their seats.

Tornado: Remind me never to do that again.

FC & DT: Sissy girl.

Boys: *____* Wow.

Seto: Can I get a private show of that sometime?

Tornado: You'll only have one performer. *glares at FC*

FC: Got it he's yours not mine.

DT: What did you think about that YMarik?

YMarik: I'd like a private show as well.

DT: I'll be glad to give you one.

YMarik: ^_____^

FC: Okay, I don't have any dares.

Tornado: I got one.  Dark Angel, truth or dare?

DA: Dare.

Tornado: I dare you to kiss Bakura.

DA: With pleasure. *kisses Bakura for ten minutes*

Bakura: *___* Wow, you're a good kisser.

DA: Thanks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tornado: Well, what did you think of chapter five?

DT: I liked it.

Tornado: That's because you got to take your clothes off in front of YMarik.

DT: SO?

Seto: I liked it.

DT: Because you got to see my hikari strip.

Seto: What's your point?

Tornado: Let's not fight and kill each other before the next chapter, okay.

Joey: Where's K-G?

Tornado: Smoothing things over with Serenity.

Serenity & K-G:*appear*

Serenity: Joey, I'm so sorry.  I didn't know that it was a dare.

Joey: That's okay, sis, but if you want to do me a favor you can go after Bakura for me because he was the one that dared me to do it.

Bakura: YOU SNITCH!

Serenity: You're the one that made my brother do that huh?

Bakura: Yes, I'd do it again in a second.

Serenity: DIE BAKA TOMB RAIDER!

Dark Angel:*appears* No one touches Bakura except me!

Serenity: Oh Yeah?

DA: YEAH!

Both Girls: *get into a dust-cloud fight*

Cast: We are not getting in this. R&R.


	6. More guests, making out, Seto arguing, a...

Tornado: Hiya people!  Last chapter was such a success!  I got eight reviews, and I almost have twenty-five reviews on this story!

DT: Tornado's had a bit of writer's block with this fic for a little while, but now she's got plenty of ideas.

Tornado: I did not get writer's block, DT.  I was busy with my other two stories that I just started.

DT: The non-humorous ones that aren't getting any reviews?

Tornado: SHUT UP!  IT'S NOT MY FUALT THAT WHEN I WRITE A REGULAR STORY IT TAKES A MILLION 

CHAPTERS TO GET TO THE PLOT!!!!

DT: I'm not dissing your style of writing I'm just saying that they didn't get a lot of reviews.

Tornado: Whatever.  I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh by the way or any of the guests that appear in the fic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Last time both Joey and Yami got hurting balls, we had guests that joined us, and Dark Angel kissed Bakura.  Everybody is waiting for DA to come up with a dare when the doorbell rings.  Tornado goes to answer it, and opens the door to reveal GI and Sarah.

Tornado: Hey guys come on in.  Everybody these are two of Dark Angel's friends, GI and Sarah.

GI& Sarah:*wave and sit next to DA*

DA: I CAN'T THINK OF A DAMNED DARE!

GI: I can!  I dare Yami and Bakura to tease WYLTK'S Gyrados.

Yami& Bakura: What is a Gyrados?

Sarah& DA: IMPY!

GI: It's a dare.  They have to do it.

Tornado: This is the one dare that I will rule as undoable.  I REFUSE to have a large, blue, carnivorous sea serpent with a vicious attitude and the ability to send energy blasts running around my house!  Even though I like large, blue, carnivorous sea serpents with vicious attitudes, a.k.a Gyrados, I don't have a pokeball to catch it in, and that's the only way that thing's calming down!

Cast: What the hell is a pokeball?

Tornado: You really need to watch other anime.  

Sonicshadowfreak: I have a dare!  Joey, truth or dare.  

Joey: Dare.

Sonicshadowfreak: I dare you to make out with either Bakura or Kaiba.

Joey: No way!  You know what I did to my sister last time just so I didn't have to kiss Kaiba!

Sonicshadowfreak: Then kiss Bakura.

Joey:*looks at DA*

DA:*glaring dangerously at Joey*

Joey: O.O I'll kiss Kaiba. ;____;  

Seto: TORNADO, GIVE ME A RULING FAST! 

Tornado: Seto, I love you, but the dare dose not involve a large, blue, carnivorous sea serpent with a vicious attitude and the ability to send energy blasts so I can't over rule it.

Seto: GOD, HELP ME!

Joey: ;____; I'm going to hate myself tomorrow.

K-G: Tornado!

Tornado:*eyes shut tight with her fingers in her ears*  

Joey:*makes out with Seto for two seconds*

Seto& Joey:*run off to throw up repeatedly* *brush their teeth a million times with Clorox bleach and gargle down four big bottles of mouthwash* *come back with blinding teeth and breath that makes the room smell like mint*

Joey: THE NEXT PERSON THAT DOES THAT IS GOING TO GET THE BIGGEST ASS WHOOPING OF THEIR WHOLE LIFE!

Tornado:*opens her eyes and takes her fingers out of her ears* And you must face the all-powerful authoress.

Seto: I want my Tornado.

Tornado:*in cute, innocent voice* Oh, Joey!

Joey: Yeah?

Tornado: Can I go back to my boyfriend now?

Joey:*looks at Kaiba*

Seto:*makes a fist and a punching motion downward*

Joey: O.O Of course you can.  K-G you want to come over here?

K-G: ^____^ OF COURSE I DO!  Here's your seat, Tornado.

Tornado: Thanks for keeping my spot warm, K-G.

K-G: You're welcome. *sits next to Joey and glomps him*

Tornado:*sits on Seto's lap*

Seto:*glomps Tornado*

Everybody: O.O

Tornado: o.o Seto, can I put some clothing on?

Seto:*child-arguing-voice* No!

Tornado: I'll give you cookie.

Seto:*same voice* NO!

Tornado: I'll let you sleep in my sleeping bag.

Seto:*back to normal* Really?

Tornado: Yeah.

Seto:*back to childish voice* NO!

Tornado: I'll wear something revealing.

Seto:*same voice* I want a kiss.

Tornado: You should have just asked in the first place.  *French's him* Better?

Seto: *__*  Wha?

Tornado:*gets off of Seto's lap* *pulls on her baggy black pants, and black sleeveless shirt with detached sleeves that fasten over her thumb and go to the spot where a t-shirt sleeves would end* Joey it's your turn. *sits on Seto's lap to be glomped again* Now I know how you guys feel when these rabid fan girls glomp you.

Boys (minus Tristan): It's annoying as hell.

Tristan: You guys had rabid fan girls?

Cast:*sweatdrops*

Joey: Ratha Ryou Aree, truth or dare?

RRA: Dare.

Joey: I dare you, DT, FC, & Tornado to go to Pegasus's castle, bring him back here, and beat the shit out of him.

Girls: HELL YEAH! *go to leave*

Seto: WAIT!

Tornado: You can glomp me later.

Seto: No it's not that.  Take this anti-Pegasus-germ-lotion-mabobber.

Girls: THANKS! *apply it* *suddenly glow different colors*  Tornado:*glows Seto-blue* (AN- I mean the color of his eyes)  DT:*glows black* FC:*glows red*  RRA:*glows gold* (AN- I didn't know RRA's favorite color so…)  We're off!

            The girls return moments later with Pegasus bound and gagged.  The girls are still glowing, as they beat the shit out of Pegasus.

Tornado: THIS IS FOR STEALING MY BOYFRIEND'S SOUL! *kicks him **REALLY** hard in the balls with the heel of her boot*

DT: THIS IS FOR BEING A LOUSY EXCUSE OF A VILLAIN! *punches him in the face*

FC: THIS IS FOR DUELING YAMI EVEN THOUGH YOU LOST MISERABLY EVEN WITH YOUR STUPID ASS POWERS! *kicks him in the stomach*

RRA: THIS IS FOR HAVING WHITE HAIR JUST LIKE RYOU! *kicks him in the face*

Tornado: THIS IS FOR TRYING TO TAKE OVER KAIBA CORPS!  AND THIS IS FOR KIDNAPPING MOKUBA! AND THIS IS FOR CHEATING IN YOUR DUEL AGAINST SETO!  AND THIS IS FOR HITTING ON ME AT THAT CHRISTMAS PARTY FROM GOD KNOWS WHEN! *continues to rant about things that Pegasus has done, and kicks him in the balls with the heel of her boot after each rant*

Ryou: Wow, she has a lot to say.

Cast (minus Seto):*nods their heads*

Seto:*spacing* Pegasus hit on her at a Christmas party?  HE'S SO [BEEPING] DEAD! *pulls out a bazooka from mid air* DIE YOUR WHITE HAIRED MOTHER [BEEPER]! *shoots him a zillion times*

Pegasus: X.X Owie.

Tornado:*uses her authoress powers to send Pegasus to the hospital, and then the Shadow Realm*  I pity the person that pisses you off on a bad day. *sits back on his lap*

            Doorbells rings, and Tornado jumps up to get it.  She opens the door to reveal two girls  One was wearing a black tube top, leather black pants, and a pair of black heeled leather boots.  Her brown hair was in a ponytail with strands falling down the side of her face. 

Tornado: Living room.

Girls:*walk in*

Tornado: Guys this is Sasha *points to the girl in black with green eyes* and this is Emerald.

Emerald:*spots Marik* MARIK! *glomps him* *pushes Tristan over to sit next to him*

Marik: Somebody loves me!

Sasha:*spots Yami* YAMI! *glomps him* *sits on his lap*

Yami: ^____^

FC:*sour look*

Tornado: FC, you still have Ryou.

FC:*brightens* Oh, yeah. *glomps Ryou*

Tornado: RRA, it's your turn.

RRA: I think we should get changed into our pajamas.  

Tornado: Yeah.  *hears a knock at the door*  I forgot about the one guest. *opens the door to reveal daqueenofdashadowrealm*

Daqueenofdashadowrealm: Hey! *sees Kaiba* KAIBA!!!!! *glomps him*

Seto: O.O Tornado, help!

Tornado: GET OFF OF MY KAIBA! *thunder booms*  

DQODSR: You want to stand in my way you can spend an eternity in the Shadow Realm!

Tornado:*grabs her by her collar* You can stay if you behave.  Now if you don't _you'll_ be spending an eternity in the Shadow Realm.

DQODSR: Whatever.

Tornado: Let's get changed.  Boys down the hall and to the left, girls follow me.

Everybody:*trudges off to where they are told*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tornado: I need a **HUGE** favor from all of the guests in this fic.  I need you to review with what you, look like, how your pajamas look, and your sleeping bag color/pattern.  Also, I need your favorite character.  Thanks to Sasha for giving me the idea to have all that info.  If you don't review with that info I'm going to make it all up.  Minus the character thing.

DT: If you really want to you can add your hairstyle as well, but it's not required.  If you want to see an example, click at the top on the number of reviews and scroll down until you find Sasha Mouto's review.  

Tornado: Thanks for your help! R&R! *disappears*

DT: Okay, Seto the coast is clear. Bring it in!

Seto:*pulls a silver Porsche Carrera with blue tinted windows into view* *gets out, and stands next to DT*  When Tornado gets a hundred reviews this is going to be her car, even though she can't drive it.

DT: It's going to be a hundred reviews totaled though not just at one fic, and we have four other fics as well, but three of them aren't doing so hot so we only have one other fic really getting reviews.

Seto: Tornado's really proud of all of her fics, so if you really want to make her feel good check out her other fics, which are The Spirit Behind The Blue Eyes, Two Dragons, Yet another Truth Or Dare fic, and The Six Blue Eyes.  

DT: We appreciate all reviews.  Please check out those fics. So long for now.


	7. Drunken Stories

Tornado: Hey people!  Sorry it took so long for me to update. I kind of ran out of ideas.

DT:*whispers* Writers block. 

Tornado: Whatever!  Anyway I want to thank Ratha Ryou Aree, whose favorite color is indeed gold, silverstrife, Hina Kariachi Hakbi, and Sorceress Vanessa for reviewing.

DT: Tornado doesn't own anything except herself and her yami.

Tornado: By the way Ymarik is going to be referred to as Malik.  On with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we left, everyone had just gone to get dressed. The guys come out of the changing room, and wait for the girls.

Joey:*Red Eyes Black Dragon boxer and red muscle shirt*  What is taking them so long?

Marik:*black Egyptian robe* That's a good question.  What do they do fluff their hair and apply make-up?

Yami:*black lounge pants and black muscle shirt* When I was pharaoh it took the men just as long to dress as the females.

Bakura:*black boxers w/o shirt* That's because the stupid king had to have make-up just like the girls did.

Ryou:*gray pants and white t-shirt*  You wore makeup?

Yami: Every pharaoh had to look his best to present to his kingdom.

Malik:*black lounge pants w/o shirt* Yeah right!  You wanted to impress the girls with your wealth.

Yami: Not true!!!

Yugi:*same outfit as his yami* I can believe it.

Yami: What!

Tristan:*green pants and white t-shirt* He's right, Yami.  I can see you trying to impress the girls.

Yami:. I do not try to impress the girls!  If I wanted to I would have taken off my shirt.

GI:*red boxers, violet hair, and emerald eyes* You take Sarah and I kill you.

Yami: O.O You can have Sarah, I'll take Sasha.

GI: Much better.

Seto:*black silk lounge pants and skin-tight black t-shirt* Anyone touches Tornado, and you have to deal with me. *glares at Joey*

Joey: What?  Hey, I got Kaiba-Girl now.

Seto: It's rather funny that your girlfriend has your enemy's name.

Joey: Why doesn't yours have your name?

Seto:*shrugs* 

Daqueenofdashadowrealm: Well, I love you Kaiba!  Even if that girl that is dating you doesn't!

DT:*comes from girls' room* Shut it!  Tornado loves Kaiba so GET OUT! *waves her hand and DQODSR is gone* Now that that's taken care of. 

Boys: Holy Shit!

DT:*in silk black pants with slits up to her thighs and a black spaghetti-strap shirt.  Red hair in a ponytail with a strand obscuring her black eyes* You like Malik?

Malik:*has a nosebleed*

Sasha:*appears in mint green lingerie* What are you doing, DT?

Boys:*drool*

DT: KAIBA YOU'D BETTER STOP DROOLING BEFORE MY HIKARI GETS OUT HERE!

Seto:*back to normal*

DT: That's better.

Silver: What's going on? I heard yelling. *long silver hair (dyed), black top and flares, trainers and, headband* 

Ryou: Oh my!

Silver: You like?

Ryou:*blushes*

Sliver: ^____^ You're so CUTE! *sits next to him and glomps him*

Yami: Sasha?

Sasha:*sits on Yami's lap*

Yami: ^___^ See, I got a girlfriend too.

GI: Than you'll stay away from Sarah.

Sarah: Impy!  Stop being so protective! *Brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes*

GI: Well you think that I'm hotter than him so I should get rights to you!

Sarah: Whatever. *sits next to GI* Happy?

GI: ^___^ Very.

Dark Angel: Is he being all protective and shit again? *brown hair in a ponytail and blue eyes, blue strap shirt that says "Girls Rule" on it w/ rainbow trim and blue pants with "Girls Rule" repeated on it*

Bakura:*whistles*

DA: Coming!  *sits next to him*

Bakura: You think I could get one of your kisses again?

DA: Sure!  *makes out with him*

Sorceress Vanessa: Love is in the air. *brown hair in a ponytail, dark blue/gray eyes, red, thin-strap shirt w/ kitty and mouse on it, and white pants w/ kitties, hearts, and mice on it*

Yugi:*blushes noticeably*

SV: SO CUTE!!!! *glomps Yugi*

Yugi:*blushes even more*

Fire Chic: Oh no! I have no one to claim! *cries*

DT: Don't you have a boyfriend?

FC: Oh yeah!  Well, I got to go!  I'm going to say goodbye to Tornado. *disappears and returns* *to Sasha and Silver* Take care of them for me!

Sasha& Silver: We will.

FC:*leaves*

Emerald: Well unlike some people I'm not leaving.  I'm going to claim Marik. *sits on Marik's lap*

Marik: ^___^

Kaiba-Girl: Well, I'm back! *sits next to Joey*

Tornado: Am I the odd one out? *brown hair w/ blue and black streaks in ponytail, blue eyes, black night slip w/ blue flames*

Seto: O.O Wow.

Tornado: What?

Tristan: *_* Who's your daddy?

Seto& Tornado: FREAK!!!!

Tristan: -__- I'm unloved.

Everybody: NO FAKE!

Ratha Ryou Aree:*brown hair and eyes, pink silk pants and shirt*  Well, looks like we're all dressed.  My some of you guys have revealing clothing. *nods to the boys*

All boys w/o shirts: We like it that way!

RRA: I never said anything.

Emerald: Should we get our sleeping bags out?

Tornado: What's the harm.

            Everyone goes to get their sleeping bags.

DT: I call by the fireplace! *lays down a black sleeping bag w/ a red bottom*

Malik: I'll sleep with DT.

Tornado: Touch her and you deal with me.

Malik: O.O Yes ma'am.

Tornado: I call the sofa! *lays out a black sleeping bag w/ blue flames at the bottom*

Seto: I call the spot next to Tornado!

DT: Touch her and you deal with me!

Tornado: Fine! Malik you can touch DT and Seto you can touch me, is that fair?

DT: Yes.

Ryou: I think that I'll sleep in front of the sofa.  *lays out a dark gray and white sleeping bag* Silver, would you like to join me?

Silver: Duh!

DA: I call the wall across from the fireplace!  *lays down a black bag w/ navy blue Riachu, Gryados, and Mewtwo*  Anyone joining me? ^__~

Bakura: OF COUSRE!

GI: Touch her and you DIE!

Bakura: Whatever you foolish mortal!  I can send you to the Shadow Realm!

DA: Enough with the cock fight!

Boys: Sorry.

Sarah: Impy, you really have to ease up on the protectiveness. *lays out a pink sleeping bag w/ cherry blossoms on it*

DT, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Tornado, Seto, GI& DA:*cringe*

Sarah: What?

All mentioned: IT'S PINK!

Sarah: So?

Mentioned: PINK!

Sarah: What's wrong with that?

Mentioned: Never mind.

SV: I think I'll take the sofa since I'm a bit vertically challenged. (AN- this is **NOT** meant as an insult!) *lays out a sleeping bag with all kinds of purples* I like purple it reminds me of Yugi's eyes!

Yugi: Would you, um… 

SV: You want to sleep on the couch with me?

Yugi:*blushes*

SV: KAWAII!!!!

Sasha: I guess that I'll sleep over here. *places a navy green sleeping bag w/ gold crescent moons by the door*

Yami: I think I'll join you. *trips over Bakura's leg*

Seto: Smooth.

Yami: BAKURA!

Bakura:*smiles innocently* What?

Yami: Don't you 'what' me?

Tornado: I'M GETTING A HEADACHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Crickets:*chirp*

Tornado: Thank you.

RRA: I'll sleep by the kitchen to keep Joey from eating us out of house and home. *purple sleeping bag by the kitchen door*

Joey:*in red sleeping bag* I resent that!

K-G:*same place* Hush up!  You know you will.

Tristan:*from green sleeping bag* Yeah, Joey!

Joey: You're one to talk!

Tea: Hey, guys, did you forget about me? *pink shorts and top*

Everybody: Tea's here?

Tea: Yeah!  I'm going to sleep in front of the couch! *lays out pink sleeping bag*

Everybody: Whatever.

GI:*from red sleeping bag w/ black flames* Let's get back to the game.

RRA: It's my turn.  Yugi, truth or dare?

Yugi: Dare.

RRA: I dare you to drink alcohol!

Yugi: What?  That's it?

RRA: Yep. Here's a beer. *tosses Yugi a beer*

Yugi: No problem. *chugs it* Whoa, I see three of everything!

Tornado: Oh on.

Yugi: I feel ALIVE! *strips off his clothes and takes off out the door and down the street singing "believe I can fly!"*

Seto: He's a horrible drunk.

Tornado: What about you Mr. I-had-a-bad-day-so-I-got-drunk-and-screamed-"I love Joey Wheeler-at-the-top-of-my-lungs-on-top-of-Kaiba Corps.

Seto:*pales* I did that?

Tornado: The best part is you were wearing a dress.

Seto: O.O I was wearing a WHAT?

Yami: I wish I could have gotten a photo.

DT: I wouldn't talk, Yami.  We caught you humping a fire hydrant.

Yami:*blushes*

Marik: He was sober too!

Tornado: What the hell made you hump a fire hydrant?

Yami: I was extremely horny.

Joey: Glad I don't get drunk!

Yami: What about that time that you went to a gay bar and stripped on the bar?

Joey: That was one time!

Tristan: I remember that.

Joey: You should talk!  Weren't you the one that asked to have your petted dick?

Tristan: Well, if she hadn't been wearing that skirt I wouldn't have asked her.

Joey: Tristan, it was a guy.

Tristan: What?

Joey: More specifically, it was Pegasus.

Tristan: I had my dick stroked by Pegasus? Gross!

Marik: What the hell possessed you to do that.

Tristan: What about you calling Isis a hooker?

Marik: That was different.

Malik: How?  She's your own sister!

Marik: What about you screaming "The Egyptian god cards and the power of the pharaoh will rot in the underworld because they are useless"?

Malik: Too much tequila.

Bakura: If you think that, then why did you go after it in the first place?

Malik: You have no room to talk. You gave the Millennium Eye back to Pegasus in a Mc Donald's bag saying: "Would you like fries with that?"

Ryou: Talk about bad drunkenness!

Bakura: What about the time when you robbed five toy stores and burned down the local gas station?

Ryou: You spiked my drink!

Tea: That's not nice, Bakura!

Bakura: You were the one screaming "Friendship can go to hell because I want to have sex with Bakura and Malik".

Tea: I was? 

Bakura: Yes, and then you started to touch yourself in places that I should not be mentioned with children present.

Tea: O.O I was a pervert?  THAT'S IT!! I'M NEVER DRINKING ANYTHING THAT RESEMBLES ALCOHOL AGAIN!  *drinks a bottle of "coke"*  Pretty colors.

Yami: What did you do to her?

Tornado: That was my bottle of brandy.

Tea:*strips off her clothes* WEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is so much FUN! *dances around*

Ryou: My eyes they BURN!!!!!!!

Rest of the boys: MY EYES BURN TOO!!!!!!!!!!

Girls: YOUR EYES? WHAT ABOUT US?

Tea:*dances on the table singing "I'm too sexy"*

Yugi:*appears* That looks COOL!!!!!!! *joins Tea*

Tornado: We are never allowing those two to drink anything ever again!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tornado: You like?  Sorry it took so long, but I didn't know what to do.

DT: We tried to fit all of your requests in, but some of them were impossible.

Tornado: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R.


End file.
